nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grammar Cat
Archives Archive 1 ---- RE: Neither. What makes you think a blog post is any different from any other namespace? 16:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :x10018ro... that sounds familiar... 16:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello How's it going? I've been moved down to #29 on this wiki! Also, I beat the first part of pokemon Platinum! Thank you Billy! Billy of Super Treadmill: Me? Me: No. Billy from the Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy: What about me? Me: Nope. Billy May's ghost: You only needed to pay $19.99 Me: Not these Billies. THIS Billy! Nickname: Billy Met at: lvl 11: Valley Windworks Pokemon: Floatzel ^_^ New Messages pop-up It's only a joke by bluefire. The template is: User:Bluefire2/NewMessages 20:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes, I know what you meant by that. My message was about how apparently you were a "Grammar" cat and yet you still made that slip-up. 21:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:What was that message about? Pixel Pop doesn't have template becuase YOUR STILL HOLDING MY SNEASEL HOSTAGE! everything only appears in one level, has the same health, and does only 1/3 actions. That's why, NOW GIVE ME BACK MY LEVEL 65 SNEASEL!.-- 13:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Cat, the awesome cat Pokemon! :D I have all three starters, but the other 2 are on Soul Silver.If you'd like to battle me, just be sure you have pokemon in the level 50-60 zone ^_^. Ask for my friend code when you want it. The Signature thingy looks hard to put together :( Which Story? My superhero stories, or status in pokemon? I'm stuck at Stark Mountain, because I don't see Buck... I think everything is cute XD 02:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) What time is it? Story time! Right now, (in the story I'm writing) the main characters have an argument because they believe that everyone on the team did something mean to one another. Only outside reference? "MOTHER OF THE CENTER OF LONDON!" (Heather forgot her last name, a founder of Nitrome) The main MAIN character's clone yells. Someone said that they hate cats, and I said that you would dislike it, because you're a cat person :). My highest lvl pokemon is Billy (lvl 60) he's one of the tricks up my sleeve. Austincarter4ever 22:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Stronger Pokemon I also have a lvl 86 Lunatone named Monotone (because his cry is dull, and he never changes) on my Soul Silver. His moves are Hyper Beam, Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Stone Edge. HE ROCKS (Literally). I used him as a sweeper in the Battle Frontier, and he destoys things in one blow. The second strongest thing is my Ho-Oh (LVL 70), but I rarely use legendaries... Austincarter4ever 22:35, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome Fan Art Wiki!!!! I know where you can post your Billy picture! There's a new place called the Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki! Thank Carter someone put it up! I was dying to share my wonderful Nitrome Must Die fan art with everybody! You have to scroll to the near bottom of the main page to find it! It's a brand-new wiki that started on the day of the Fan Art Armegaddon! Go see for yourself! Austincarter4ever 22:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You do realize that you just created an entire list under the name of one planet? (Hint: an article about planets under Purple Planets?) 15:25, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay I just thought it would be a lot easier to start out with separate articles rather than a list. By the way, if a page shares the same title Planets, for instance, you add the game's title beside it with parantheses, thus creating Planets (Space Hopper). If it's already been created, just visit the page and edit from there. Oh yes. And that person on my avatar you're looking at is the Once-ler from the movie "The Lorax" (er "Dr. Seuss' The Lorax"). The movie was released in theatres about five days ago and I went to see it on Tuesday. I now LOVE IT!!!!! *enters animated movie-obsessed phase* 23:59, March 8, 2012 (UTC) About templates... I saw that you were telling NTPYTO that templates are in caps. They aren't in caps almost all the time. For example: These templates exist, but they only work as , , and although they didn't show up because I used tags. Anyway, thanks for helping! 22:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Big Propeller Squids The format for the name of the enemy is ___ Squids. Since the title "Big Propeller Squids" sounds unofficial and it doesn't match the rest of the enemies, it should be named "Alien Squids". 13:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) It's eyes turn green and round... Read appearance section. I assume you now know how to use it's and its properly, right? Grammar Dog! (Woof! Woof!) '' '' 23:06, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:2 years I'm not 15...not yet. And you're only 11! And you edited that page this year. -- 11:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) The ultimate favorite character What's you fav character? 20:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Tied I am tied with you for 7th place now on the leaderboard! LOTRCOW or: NTPYTO 21:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I worded it incorrectly. I didn't take it seriously. I wasn't the least bit upset that you were wishing Not the person you're thinking of good luck on going into 6th place. In fact, I hope he does. Sorry if I made it seem like I didn't want him getting higher in the leaderboard. 18:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) My beginning roots Here is my sig with the User and Talk page, I AM AtomDestroyer12E! Feel free to talk at my talk page! Oh, and pls reply to my previous question on Neutronized wiki! Thanks for your patience! 12:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) My account's been changed, just so you would know. My previous account got disabled. 09:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC) *Uh hem*... Grammar cat, It would seem absurd if you didn't know my new account cause, It's in MY SIG! And also, I posted a link to my new user account in MY BLOG! Anyways, your still are 11yrs, right? So, you wouldn't have understood. Here is the link to my new account w/ talk page: AtomDestroyer24E (Talk) 12:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) This is the Atomic Manipulator. '''MWAHAAHAAHA!!!' *cough* *'I broke my voice!'*'' Could you come on to the chat? (you can remove this sentence after you read it.) Overwhelming Info! Yes, I can't put up the entire info of my cats in your talk page. I'll put it as a tab in my profile and everyone can see it.(Think of it, everyone won't keep asking me the same question again and again.) And Grammar, a bit of advice. Please update your profile. It seems not up to date with your current status. Thanks, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have put the tab up so soon! P.S. I'll inform after the works done! :) 06:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't splice the 24th element, now! zi've started work on the tab. I think it'll be finished by tommorrow. Go to my user profile and select the the Pets tab. Check out my user page fully and tell whether you liked it or not. =3 10:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Atom is everywhere! Atom is Omnipotent!